


Love yourself

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Self-cest, SuperCorp, Supercorp mention, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: KaraSuper.After a furious battle with Reign, Kara discovers a split personality that acquired their own body, and they turn out to be oddly flirty and supportive.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara awoke after a terrible furious battle with the Worldkillers, and tried to move. She couldn't without a fierce agony coursing through her body. Kryptonite? 

No...this was more like when she lost her powers and....Oh Rao...

She had lost her powers. 

Upon this realization, someone flew into her apartment from the balcony. It was...her but in a Supergirl outfit yet she was in her Kara persona. What was going on here?

"Jonn?" This is not funny. I'm in no mood for this right now..."

"No, you're J'onn!" The doppelganger yelled. 

"How in the name of Rao can _I_ be Jonn? Shut up, imposter!" But this meant this wasn't some random villain either, if they knew who Hank Henshaw really was. 

"Who are you?" They both screamed. 

"I'm Kara!" They both screamed, so loudly it trashed Kara's first/only apartment. _Damn it._

"Alright so....how did this happen?" The fake Kara said after several minutes of arguing.

 _"_ Wait....Reign was beating the hell out of us. Then there was a flashing light. She must have some power."

"I have all my memories as Kara, Kara. I'm you. But I have my powers and you don't..."

"Maybe....." her brain kicked into gear. "The battle was so intense it forced a new personality from my mind. The Supergirl personality."

"But we're so similar! In looks and everything!" Supergirl cried.

Kara nodded, "But you lack my distinct awkwardness and nerdiness." Supergirl chuckled at that. 

"Alright true so far, it seems. So I'm a new personality that's also been beaten out of you into becoming a new person....Kryptonians have strange powers." _And it seems we're only just beginning to tap into some._

"Good theory, Kara."

Supergirl stared right at Kara and would not stop. 

"Stop staring at me."

"No." _Am I always this annoying?_

"Stop. It. Supergirl. We look exactly alike, just go get a mirror rather than creep me out." Kara cried indignantly.

"I can't help it....Do I....Am I really this hot?" Oh Rao....she was practically hitting on herself. This had to stop now.

"No, I'm an awkward nerd, now go find the DEO and fix this!"

"I quite like it actually! I can be Supergirl all the time! No more secret identities, Kara! You are free to date Lena!"

Kara sputtered, "Lena? She's my best friend!"

"Oh Rao, you still...This uh...might sound ironic given who I'm talking to but....I'll let you figure that out for yourself, Kara." _What in Rao's name does that mean?_

"Whatever, can you go away, please?"

"Can't."

"...WWhyyy?" Kara said in a low voice. 

"No one's gonna believe me!"

"Ugh, fine I'll call Alex..." Kara picked up her phone and dialed her sister's number. 

"Yes, we're in trouble. Not trouble trouble exactly, just....hear me out." And so Kara recounted the whole story. "Stop laughing at me Alex.....That's not funny.....No, she called _me_ hot!......Just get here. Bye...I love you too." _That went perfectly..._

"That went perfectly!" Supergirl giggled. Kara grumbled under her breath and facepalmed.

"So that means you think I'm hot too?" Supergirl teased cheekily. 

"Will you shut up?" 

Supergirl stared at her. "You literally cannot make me." _Ugh, I really am annoying. S_ he felt a slight breeze of wind on her skirt and turned to see what it was. Supergirl was floating. 

"Kara! Kara, look!...I. Can. Fly." _It seems I got the intelligence in this split!_

"Uh......Uh.....just.....Yes, yes you can." Supergirl smirked triumphantly and floated around the room like a little child. She stopped when she came face to face with her old body. 

"....I have a little bit of hazel in my eyes." The staring contest continued until Supergirl tried to fly even closer and reached out to touch Kara's mouth.. _Is she..._

"What are you doing?" Supergirl immediately became embarrassed. 

"Umm....nothing..." She said sheepishly. From Kara's perspective, it looked like she wanted to know what it would be like to feel her own lips.

"It better have been. This day was weird enough already."

"You know what you should doooo...? Call your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm not even bi!" _Do you even really believe that, Kara?_

"That's just what a bi girl would say."

"No it isn't! Leave me alone!"

"I am literally you, Kar. I can't. You created me." She said in a whispery, mysterious tone.

"Then stop...." Supergirl floated near her again and touched her cheek, "Stop being so flirty! Get your hand off me!" Kara knew she was confident as Supergirl but this new woman seemed to embody self-confidence and playfulness.

"Fine..." The personality shrugged.

Her phone rang. 

"Lena!" Kara squealed. Supergirl just blushed at Lena's name. "Oh you want me to meet you for coffee? Um...sure of course, best buddy!" She squeaked.

"Hopeless." Supergirl shook her head and sighed in dismay. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I love the concept so much, heres Chapter 2.  
> Thank you so much for all the Kudos.

"Karaaaa", Supergirl whined. "I'm hungry."

"How can you be _hungry?_ " Kara said disbelievingly. 

"I really want a donut!" she whined. 

"Just....fine! I'll buy us some after work. Promise me, you'll stay here until Alex gets us back together?" Kara begged. 

"Yup!" the Kryptonian cheerfully squealed. "I would never upset my Kara." _Now she's sounding like my girlfriend, for Rao's sake._

Finally, Alex arrived. 

"Wow....two Karas. I didn't think the world had enough room."

"Leave me alone, Alex! Please tell me you can fix this!"

"This seems like a Kryptonian problem, Kara. It's already quite weird for me."

"How do you think I feel!" Kara cried. 

"Rude..." Supergirl complained. 

"Um....Hello, Supergirl...and Supergirl!"

The floating Kryptonian squealed, "Hi sis!"

"So she does remember everything about being you...interesting. Supergirl, you should lay low. Kara, too. We don't know how far this goes."

"Okaayyy Alex. DId you know Karaaa has has a cruuuush on Lena Luthor?" Supergirl smirked mischievously. 

Kara buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

"Yes, I did. I'm her sister after all. Who do _you_ like?"

"I love Kara!" The personality squealed. "I want to protect her!"

Alex barely knew how to respond to that. "That's a whole new meaning of narcissism." she muttered under her breath. 

"I'm not Kara though! I mean...I remember being her and I have her body but I'm not her!"

"Because that makes sense." Kara grumbled.

"Hmm...." Alex hummed. "From what I've seen, Supergirl is the self confident, fearless, playful tease Kara always wanted to be. Kara is who she actually is most of the time."

"Exactly! And she's a pain in my butt!" Kara cried.

"You love me." Supergirl grinned. 

"You-shut it." Supergirl looked dejected. "You- ask poor Lena out!"

Kara flushed and said "We're. Just. Friends." Alex amusedly stared at her. 

"If you say so...Call me if anything else goes wrong!"

"She won't!" Supergirl yelled. 

"What the hell? Why wouldn't I call Alex?" 

"You have me! And she all but said this a problem only we can fix!"

"I regret having you already." Kara complained.

"You still made me, cutie!"

"I thought I told you to stop your flirting...I'm literally you, idiot. It's weird."

"That's what makes it so funny!" Supergirl giggled. 

"Ugh..." Kara facepalmed.

 

Later that day, the doorbell rang. 

Supergirl squealed "I'll get it!" as Kara was in the shower, drowning her sorrows.

Their next door neighbor, Jade Nguyen **,** was there. 

Supergirl squeaked "Hiii!" 

"OH...um....Supergirl...I didn't know you and Kara were...."

"Yeah it's weird for me too. But I must protect my blonde, and Alex told me to lay low! So what did you want?"

"It's....it doesn't matter anymore. Bye!" Jade then ran off.

"Everyone's so rude..." Supergirl grumbled. 

Kara walked out, drying her hair. "What was that all about? What did Jade want?"

"I dunno! Where's my donuts?" Supergirl demanded.

 

"WHAT?" Kara screamed as she read the paper. "They think the blonde idiot and me are.....This could not get any worse..."

"I only just heard of the rumor myself!" Alex said. 

Supergirl realized something. "Jade! She...must have thought. Oh Kara I think i screwed up! I'm so sorry!"

"No kidding, its my head in the frying pan...Ugh what am I gonna do? Lena literally thinks I'm banging Supergirl!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were gay, Kara. I'm your sister. We tell each other these things." Alex whined sarcastically. 

"Not helping!" 

"Supergirl, I'm going to have to ask you to not break my sister's heart, ok, my sister?"

Supergirl nodded enthusiastically. 

"How can the whole city think I'm literally banging myself? This could not get any worse!"

"With you banging yourself, and everyone's heads up their own asses, i'm going to bet nothing gets done." Alex quipped. 

"Ugh..." Kara collapsed into her sister's arms. 

"It's not so bad, Kara....We could....sell it. Kiss in front of a tabloid, ba-"

"And there you are being creepy again. Leave me alone!"

"Just trying to help...." Supergirl floated away, sad. 

"Don't bully yourself, Kara! Literally...." Alex reprimanded.

"She is very annoying...How long before our bodies remerge?"

"Impossible to say....we don't even know how this precisely happened."

"Kara's theory was that the worldkillers beat me out of her. Kryptonian black magic, sounds like..."

"Finally, you're contributing! So we're dealing with black magic."

"But we've never fought that before..."

"I know. But it's a start."

Kara's phone buzzed with a million messages. 

"Oh Rao...."

One of them was a text from James, simply saying "LOL." _Please kill me..._

One of them was from Lena, "You're...dating Supergirl, Kara? I can understand why you'd want that cllose to the chest, but you could have told me you were....sapphic. I still love you, though. Call me and tell me more!"

Winn, "You're banging yourself? How is that even possible?" _You tell me, Winn._

Jónn "I cannot say I approve of you dating Alexandra's sister. We need to be professional in all things."

Cat, "Keera! You're a lesbian? Why did I have to find that out from this _rag_! Supergirl, huh? How did that happen? Keera you better give me all the details right now."

Sam "Kara I'm happy you found someone. Great news. Hugs from me!"

Her adopted mother. "Kara honey, why does everyone think you're dating yourself? Are you gay too, but don't want the commitment of a real girlfriend? Please call me."

 

That night they went out to get Supergirl's donuts when four men began to corner them. 

"Supergirl, we rotted in jail two years cause of you!"

"Kara, stay behind me. Boys this won't work out for you! You ruined my good mood!"

They pulled out knives, so Supergirl in a flash, one punched all of them. She picked up the ringleader and held him by the throat. 

"Ruin my good mood, huh? Try to hurt Kara, huh!"

"I'm......sorry..." He choked out. 

"No you're not!" Supergirl was almost in tears. "No you're not...." She clutched her fist and aimed it at the man's head. Such a blow would almost kill him. Kara had to stop this. 

"Supergirl! You might kill him! Stop!" 

"No less than he deserves.." She snarled. 

"This is not who you are!"

"She's right.....you...don't do this kind of thing...." The criminal choked.

"it is now...." Supergirl growled as she cocked her fist back. When she turned and saw Kara crying, she immediately stopped and went to check on Kara. The criminal ringleader ran away, coughing and spluttering.

"I'm-I'm sorry Kara!"

"Another personality trait you took. My inner ruthlessness. You have no idea how many times I wanted to just....kill all the bad guys. So they never hurt anybody again."

"I have every idea." The personality said quietly. "I'm so sorry, for scaring you Kara. I love you..."

"....Love you too." Supergirl warmly smiled and picked up Kara bridal style. She blushed. Why, Kara did not know. 

 

Waiting for them back at the apartment, was Lena Luthor.

"Ah, Rao, it's the love rival." Supergirl whispered. 

"What? It's Lena! What do we do?"

"I'll talk to her."

"We agreed to let me do all the talking, Supes!"

"I want to."

Supergirl strode out before Kara could stop her. Lena noticed her. 

"S-Supergirl! Out and about, eh? Have you come to see Kara? She's not answering her door."

"No, she was with me."

Lena looked forlorn. "Oh....I'm happy for you two. You read my text right?"

"Of course, Miss Luthor. Thank you. I'm very happy with her. I love her."

"Very good to hear. So you don't know where she is?" 

Supergirl glanced behind her and saw Kara trying to see what was going on from behind the hallway.

"Oh, I do. She was right behind me actually."

"Oh good! You know i should have guessed about you two. You even smell like her..."

"OK...We can have a conversation about unwanted smelling later!"

"I just hope she's safe, Supergirl."

"..Why wouldn't she be safe? I'm kind of a superhero."  _So am I._

"No, I know! I just...want whats best for my best friend."

"I want whats best for my girlfriend! So I would appreciate it if you backed off with your jealousy." _What? Stop, Supes! Stop!_

"I am not jealous!" Lena insisted. "W-where did you get that from?"

"I know you like Kara. But I like her too. So back. Off." Supergirl was clenching her fist. Was she literally going to punch Lena? Kara ran to Lena's rescue, revealing her presence.

"I'm so sorry about her! Honey, please stop trying to bite Lena's head off...." She grabbed Supergirl's arm and clenched it. 

"What are you doing? Calm down." She whispered in the other girl's ear.

"Oh Kara! No, it's fine. We're just gals having a chat."

"You sure? ....Supergirl, calm down and leave her alone. I mean it. Don't look at me like that! Go to your room!" Supergirl shook her head and floated off. 

"Um...trouble in paradise?" Lena wondered. 

"She's a pain. I don't know what's wrong with her, Lena. She never used to be like this."

"Maybe she was and she just buried it deep down."

"Excuse me, _Buddha,_ but I know my girlfriend." _Wow that sounded weird, calling me my own girlfriend._

"If you say so...Listen, do you want to get a coffee sometime, Kara? For old times sake."

"....Of course, Leen. Of course." She did her best to fake smile. Lena seemed satisfied and hugged Kara. 

"You could have told me, you know. I wouldn't have judged."

"I know Lena, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you."

"OK.' She let go of Kara's body and left. _Do I have a date...?_

 

"Supergirl, I think I have a date with Lena!" Kara squealed.

"What, she your best friend now?" Supergirl growled. 

"Yes, actually! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing...."

"Something is! Listen, you don't have to be jealous of yourself. You know how much I....we love Lena. You encouraged me to ask her out!"

"I know!" She cried desperately. "I just....you're right. I'm a jerk today."

"Just because she thinks I'm taken doesn't mean I am. It'll be ok, Zor El....It'll be ok.." Kara started softly touching and cuddling her split personality. _OK, Kara, what's all this now?_ Kara Zor-EL gladly hugged back. 

"See? It's ok..."  Supergirl sniffled and nodded. Then she grinned suddenly.

"Look,Kara!" She goofily tried to fit four of her donuts in her mouth. Kara giggled. _She's back!_

"You blow....I thunk..."

"I think you should chew before talking, dumbass!"

"Supergirl!"

"DUMBASS." Kara insisted hotly.

Supergirl pouted again. She did as she was told.

"As I was saying...I think...you're all wound up Kara." She saw the look on Kara's face. "Ok maybe so am I...a bit...wanna know what women do when they are?"

"No."

"Yes you dooooo...." Supergirl said almost seductively. 

"If the next words out of your mouth isn't eat more donuts, I will slap you."

"Well that." Supergirl giggled. "but alsoo...." With that she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Kara's mouth. Kara yelped and pulled away. 

"I'm you! What are you doing!"

"Then think of it as masturbation...?"

"What? No! Leave me alone!"

"Kara, please! it will feel good, I promise. Who knows you better than you? Just one kiss....it felt good right?"

As much as Kara hated it, yes it felt quite nice. They fit well together. The same soft breasts, the same pink lips, the same slender petite body. She briefly imagined sex with Supergirl and saw only a mess of blonde hair in her mind. She inwardly giggled.

"But we like Lena."

"I love you more, Kara. Ever since I was born."

"You're an _idiot._ "

"I was born yesterday, can't help it." Kara grinned in spite of herself.

She began kissing back, letting the feeling speak for itself. Their bodies were well matched, with subtle differences in behavior. Supergirl played more, biting Kara's lip and ear, and kissing her neck. Kara felt up Supergirl's breasts. Her breasts. She had to admit they were nice to touch. She understood where Mon El was coming from. Their tongues swirled arund one another, trying to find what felt best. As lovers they were equals, only doing what they would want done to them. Fingering Supergirl's vagina was easy. She was already very turned on for her Kara. Fingering her ass was a bit tighter. Supergirl still moaned and said "Mm Kara, do me there."

The night dragged on, filled with countless orgasms and screaming. Truly a new form of self love. They did not hear that night, a lonely Lena come to the apartment and turn around again, depressed and angry.

 

"Morning beautiful." a voice called out to her.

Kara yawned, and she watched as Supergirl smiled brightly with affection. "Morning.....Were you watching me sleep?"

".....Yes?"

"Aw my protector. You know you're really good."

"I try!"

"How many times did I..."

"We lost count, Kara."

"Oh.... _Rao_!" _I guess it is true what they say_. _No one knew me better than me._

There was a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?"

"Your sister! Wake up, idiots!" Supergirl grumbled at being forced to disentangle herself from Kara's body. Kara went to answer the door, but suddenly, there was the sound of metal in flesh. "Alex" had brutally stabbed her with a knife. Kara stumbled, and then fell, blood dripping from an open wound on her stomach. 

"Su...Super....g-"

"KARA! NO! Please, please be ok! You'll be ok!" She used her heat vision to quickly cauterize the wound, saving her original body's life, as Kara screamed in pain. When she turned to look for "Alex", she was gone.

"Shapeshifting....assassin."

Supergirl's  brain kicked into gear. "Shapeshifting alien assassin?  But who would want to stab you? You didn't do anything to anyone except....date me....and we're friends with Lena...this was to hurt Lena! And only one man had the money for this kind of assassin.....Edge." She realized.

"Don't....kill him."

"He hurt you, Kar."

"I'm..not worth it."

Supergirl's fist crackled with raw power as her face twisted in pure fury. Kara was slightly scared. She had never truly cut loose or seen herself so mad before.

"Stay here."

Then she suddenly took off through the window. A moment later, Edge was thrown at Kara's feet. 

"LOOK!" Supergirl screamed, pointing at Kara's body. "You tried to kill my girlfriend! All to hurt my other girlfriend!" _What?  I should have known she was just being tsundere about it._

"I...I had nothing to do with this!"

"Shut up! I know it was you! Shapeshifting assassin who tried to look and sound like my sister Alex! Only one man had the money and the motive."

"Impressive....You're smarter than you look, Blondie. But the point of such an assassin is you can't prove anything. Kiss my ass."

"I would rather shove your head up it. And your assassin has the short end of this deal because his head is going up my ass." _Dying here, and she's still cracking jokes._

Supergirl raised her fist, ready to turn Edge into red mist. 

"I know what he's done, Kara. Kara please.....I know what he is....But this isn't you....We're....supposed to be better than that...We lost our race.. It hurts. I know it does. No one knows me better than me and I know you feel like you have to protect me. This isn't the way to do it, Kara!"  The other Kara stiffened and sniffled, fist still aimed at Edge's head.

"We....I lost my whole planet! That kind of pain doesn't ever go away. You had to create me to deal with it. I am everything you wish you were."

"I know so that's why you need to be a hero and stop this! I can't let pain define my heroism! It can be love and pleasure too. You showed me that...."

Other Kara dropped to her knees, sobbing... then began disintegrating. "I'm...leaving? I think I'm dying! Oh Kara I think it worked! You accepted your past and your alien side for good!"  S _he's right, it must have worked.  She's going back inside me. Or some supervillain just killed her with a fingersnap..._

"I'll see you around, Kara. I love you so much."

"....I love you too, Kara. Take care of Lena for me. I'm so sorry for everything!"

The Other Kara personality smiled lovingly, as she finally turned back into dust. Original Kara was surging with power, her wounds healing rapidly. _They're back!  My powers are back!_ She quickly grabbed Edge and held him by the throat. 

"You're going to jail for this. You can tell everyone who I am if you like. Tell the world how you couldn't even beat me when I was a human powerless girl." She knocked Edge out and took him to the police station.

 

With her powers back, and a new sense of confidence and freedom about her, she went to Lena's place. 

"What do you want?" Lena yawned.

"Hi Lena! Supergirl and I....we broke up."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Lena said worriedly. Instantly, Lena's anguished face became one of both relief and concern for her friend and crush.

"Yes. Had to be done. We're still friends! So about that coffee...."

 

The end.


End file.
